


I get a kick out of you

by Kittywu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Awake at last?' Tsukishima said with a smile on his lips. Awake at last meant he could press a kiss onto Kuroo’s forehead at last without having to be afraid of waking the other up. And so he did, and Kuroo let out a pleased hum.<br/>'Good morning, my love,' he said into Tsukishima’s neck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get a kick out of you

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas [heidi](http://www.oiikawa.tumblr.com), you sinful little nugget child !!!!!!!! <3
> 
> title comes from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DApI0cb5So) but this fic goes with [that song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1sVAJtL42c) like a good whine to a nice dessert.

Tsukishima woke up from the sound of Kuroo snoring and nearly being suffocated by the weight of Kuroo on top of him. How had Kuroo managed to move that much in his sleep? And when had he rolled onto Tsukishima’s chest? Carefully, he pushed him from his chest and rolled him on his back. His head propped on his elbow, he watched Kuroo sleep. The other hadn’t even done so much as flinch when Tsukishima had moved him. Sometimes, he envied Kuroo for his heavy sleep.

With his finger light as a feather, he traced a line over the skin of Kuroo’s face. The curve of his nose, his soft lips, his chin. He wondered if Kuroo would wake up if he would press a small kiss on his forehead. He wondered if Kuroo would wake up if he would run his hands through the strands of his black hair. He didn’t want to risk it, so he just kept staring at him, his chest rising and falling, his lips slightly parted.

Sometimes, he knew why it had been so easy to fall in love with Kuroo. Sometimes, he had a moment where he looked at Kuroo and felt like the first time he had realised that he loved that man – the thought of “I want to be with you forever” prominent in his head, warmth spreading from his heart into his face and hands, spreading up to his ears, and everything so sudden and strong but so easy to accept as if it was the most natural thing. The happiness he felt in that moment, a flush of affection in his chest, a smile on his lips and fondness in his eyes. He would have never thought he was able to feel those things and he would have never thought that his feelings could be reciprocated.

Kuroo woke up with a surprisingly high-pitched noise coming from his mouth, stretching his arms and legs. His eyes still closed, he looked for Tsukishima’s body with his hands. When he found him right next to himself, he pulled him in closer, buried his nose in Tsukishima’s neck and pressed him close to his body.

“Awake at last?” Tsukishima said with a smile on his lips. Awake at last meant he could press a kiss onto Kuroo’s forehead at last without having to be afraid of waking the other up. And so he did, and Kuroo let out a pleased hum.

“Good morning, my love,” he said into Tsukishima’s neck.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“I’m completely awake.”

Even though Tsukishima couldn’t see it, he was fairly sure that Kuroo’s eyes were still closed and that if he would let him, Kuroo would fall back asleep in a couple of minutes.

As gently as one could, Tsukishima pinched Kuroo’s side. But his definition of “as gently as one could” wasn’t exactly a mild one, so Kuroo protested by groaning and clinging even more to Tsukishima.

“It’s weekend, let me have my beauty sleep,” Kuroo said, his face still buried in Tsukishima’s neck. He started to suspect that Kuroo tried to shield himself from the bright sunlight that illuminated the bedroom through open curtains.

“Beauty sleep?” Tsukishima said and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I need my beauty sleep so this face stays as handsome as it is now.”

Tsukishima laughed. “I don’t think beauty sleep will help with your face, Kuroo.”

Finally, Kuroo lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend with a pouty face. “Do you have a problem with my face, Tsukki?”

“No, not at all,” he said and kissed him on the lips.

“I sure hope so,” Kuroo said and pressed another kiss onto Tsukishima’s lips. “So beauty sleep. Yes or no?”

“Are you seriously asking me if you can get your ‘beauty sleep’?”

“So no. But then don’t complain if I get ugly:”

“How could I?”

It was the art of provocation maybe, and Tsukishima’s main goal was to get a kiss or two, to listen to Kuroo talk about some pointless things, to see this stupid grin on his face and this disgustingly sweet look of fondness in his eyes. Tsukishima could get drunk on that.

Sometimes Tsukishima realised he was still just as in love with Kuroo like on the first day. And right now was a moment just like that.

So he cupped Kuroo’s cheek with his hand and pulled his lips onto his again, this time he made sure that it wouldn’t be just a brief peck but a long and warm kiss, a kiss that could match the rush of affection that was starting to spread throughout his body.

His hands moved from the flushed skin of Kuroo’s cheek over to the nape of his neck and then higher until they rested in Kuroo’s hair, that untameable bedhead of his. Tsukishima couldn’t remember when he had started to love it so much, but maybe he did because it was just so incredibly Kuroo.

With closed eyes, he kept kissing him, Kuroo’s breath hot in Tsukishima’s mouth. Kuroo’s tongue was still lazy with drowsiness, his hands moved down Tsukishima’s sides and waist nonetheless.

They were both breathless when they parted.

“I love you,” Tsukishima said. His face was hot and red, so was Kuroo’s.

“I love you too,” Kuroo said. And there it was. That sweet and loving look of fondness in Kuroo’s eyes, his smile sweeter than the sweetest cake.

Sometimes, he wondered if there would ever come the day when this look wouldn’t make him feel lightheaded, butterflies in his stomach and his lips itching to smile.

He smiled and kissed Kuroo again, and again and again. He’d probably never get tired of it. He hoped he would never get tired of that and he hoped that Kuroo would never stop looking at him like that. The thought of “I want to be with you forever” was still floating through his mind.

“So, do we have any plans for today?” Kuroo asked after a while. He was laying on his back again, his fingers lazily playing with Tsukishima’s hair.

“Not really. We should probably do groceries later, though,” Tsukishima answered and turned his head to the side so he could look at Kuroo again.

“How does breakfast in bed sound like, moonshine?”

“Not too bad, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> heidi, i hoped you like this !!! marry christmas again from your parent and secret santa :3


End file.
